


Kiss the ring

by myavengedromanc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengedromanc/pseuds/myavengedromanc
Summary: Confiança é a base, tanto de negócios quanto de relacionamentos. Não há sócios sem confiança, não há amantes sem confiança.Gerard construiu sua fortuna em um caminho considerado errado pelas leis, ele sempre soube em quem confiar, até que conheceu Frank.Desde a primeira vez que apertaram a mão um do outro, souberam que as coisas tomariam um rumo diferente do esperado. Souberam que seria especial.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kiss the ring

Sem dúvidas o que movimentava Las Vegas eram os Cassinos, e eu era um homem altamente privilegiado por poder assistir diariamente bem de perto a mágica acontecer. Toda aquela fortuna, jogos, apostas, luzes e sons, aquilo era o suficiente para que eu me deliciasse a cada segundo enquanto bebia meu whiskey e sorria para os hóspedes passeando pelo carpete avermelhado e perdendo a noção do tempo.  
Eu era completamente apaixonado por aquele lugar que eu havia construído, facilmente poderia ter um orgasmo só de pensar o quanto as pessoas invejavam o meu poder e dinheiro. Definitivamente minha história era das mais invejáveis, já que um dia eu apenas não me passei de um adolescente rebelde abandonado pelos pais que por sorte deu de cara com a parte "interessante" dos Estados Unidos, afinal maldito sonho americano e seus padrões de merda, eu havia burlado a lei e agora era um dos maiores milionários de Vegas. Como? Ah, eu me tornei apenas o dono de um dos mais famosos cassinos do mundo. O The King Casino, meu lugar favorito no universo e onde eu obviamente me fortalecia cada dia mais. Eu tinha a porra de Vegas na palma da mão e ninguém seria louco de me contrariar.  
Mas, eu precisava admitir que as vezes os reinos desmoronam e os reis são derrotados em batalhas cheias de trapaças.  
Naquele início de noite eu me movia ansiosamente pelo hall principal, onde havia diversas pessoas jogando nas máquinas ou em mesas de pôquer, comemorando por ganhar ou lamuriando por perder apostas. Eu amava aquele clima, o ambiente era extremamente excitante para mim e sempre que andava por ali saía com um sorriso no rosto e muito bêbado, porra, de quem havia sido a ideia de colocar tantos bares na entrada?  
Infelizmente não era tão comum eu estar naquela parte do prédio, normalmente eu estava no meu escritório que ficava em um dos últimos andares, resolvendo as coisas mais… importantes, eu diria.  
E nessa noite eu estava atrás de uma pessoa, um homem para ser mais específico, era apenas alguém que eu precisava fazer certos contratos e manter meu negócio extremamente internacional. Sabe como é, expandir horizontes faz muito bem.  
Após alguns minutos andando em voltas pude avistar o rapaz baixo trajado em seu terno escuro, passava por meio dos corredores das máquinas de jogos com uma leveza invejável, a taça de champanhe firme em sua mão, bebericando o líquido calmamente e sorrindo minimamente observando cada detalhe do lugar.  
Era incrível como ele nunca perdia aquele brilho no olhar e parecia sempre inerte em seus pensamentos. Observando-o decidi me mover em sua direção, ficando um tanto nervoso por lembrar como havia sido nossos encontros anteriores… Fui notado quando faltavam apenas alguns metros para estar a sua frente, logo seu sorriso abriu-se e seus olhos pareceram brilhar ainda mais. Retribuí levantando meu copo de whiskey em um cumprimento mudo e ele sorriu largo, corando levemente as maçãs do rosto.  
-Frank Iero, estive esperando por você. - Falei já diante dele, podendo observar claramente suas feições de perto e as tatuagens que subiam por seu pescoço escapando do colarinho de sua camisa. - Ansiei por esse momento, na verdade.  
-Já deu tempo de sentir saudades? Fico surpreso que o grande Gerard Way tenha tempo de sentir esse tipo de coisa. -Frank levou a taça até os lábios finos, escondendo o sorriso que se formou. Ri de seu comentário e dei de ombros, seria impossível negar isso a ele, era um fato, eu havia sentido saudades mesmo e esperava poder repetir tudo exatamente como nos dias anteriores. -Não me surpreendi por você ter me procurado mais uma vez, nossas reuniões estão ficando cada vez mais interessantes.  
Ele era incrivelmente provocador, mordendo o lábio e estreitando os olhos da forma mais sexy que eu havia visto. Mas para falar a verdade não, eu já havia visto melhor. Frank Iero chegando ao seu ápice era a visão mais sexy existente e bom, nós dois sabíamos o que iria acontecer em nossa mais nova reunião. Mas, claro, eu tentaria antes manter a seriedade, fazer minha expressão mais falsamente profissional e o convenceria que aquilo se tratava apenas de negócios.  
-Na realidade eu realmente preciso conversar sobre aquilo com você, a Aliança está prestes a se romper na Ásia e estou extremamente preocupado. -Falei com a maior seriedade que consegui, tentando ignorar sua expressão despreocupada. -Sua ajuda agora vai ser essencial para o meu negócio.  
-Claro, negócios. Entendi Senhor Way, vamos até seu escritório e tentarei ao máximo não te seduzir dessa vez. -Falou impassível enquanto passava por mim, caminhando em direção aos corredores sem me esperar. -Mas que fique claro que é você quem não resiste aos meus encantos, então eu obviamente não tenho culpa da sua distração em nossas reuniões.  
-Talvez eu goste de ter que repetir nossas reuniões... -Falei baixo, mas considerando sua risada audível, ele com certeza havia escutado.  
Pegamos o elevador mais próximo, dividindo espaço com alguns hospedes que eu imediatamente cumprimentei, recebendo um olhar curioso de Frank. Não demorou para que chegássemos até o andar de meu escritório e seguimos pelo corredor, deixei com que ele entrasse primeiro e prontamente tranquei a porta.  
Eu não queria ser interrompido durante esta reunião em específico.  
Observei-o atentamente, vendo seu corpo movimentar-se pela sala como se fosse seu próprio escritório, sentou confortavelmente em uma das poltronas que havia por perto e depositou sua taça vazia na mesinha de centro. Seu sorriso se estendeu quando notou que eu estava ainda parado próximo a porta, apenas me deleitando da visão que ele me proporcionava.  
-Então Gerard, vamos falar de negócios, certo? -Seu deboche era tão evidente, ainda mais quando apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona e juntou as mãos na altura de seus lábios, obviamente escondendo o sorriso malicioso que carregava. -Continua tentando me levar para seu mundo imundo, não é?  
-Não fale assim, ninguém vai saber da sua participação, não se preocupa com isso, eu já cuidei dessa parte. -Falei enquanto me sentava na outra poltrona, observando suas sobrancelhas erguerem em surpresa. -Você será essencial apenas para mim, ninguém da Aliança vai perceber seu envolvimento.  
Acontece que a “Aliança” era algo temível e poucas pessoas sabiam da existência, na realidade, alguns tolos chamavam de máfia, mas nós éramos um tanto melhores que isso. Não nos passávamos de um grande grupo mundial que tomavam certas decisões milionárias, envolvendo drogas e armamentos. Eu não fazia parte desse segundo, sempre estive envolvido na logística de transporte das drogas que saíam de Vegas. Para que isso desse certo existia muitos acordos e reuniões com outros membros da Aliança, afinal era suicídio você tomar o espaço de outro membro, então era mais que obrigatório respeitar o que te era proporcionado e seguir à risca os tratos.  
Não queríamos iniciar uma guerra entre nós para não chamar a atenção da polícia e de investigadores que nunca saíam do nosso pé, e era por esse motivo que todos nós investíamos um pouco em cassinos (no meu caso, investia a maior parte da minha fortuna) e joalherias. Tornava-se fácil ter reuniões divertidas em mesas de pôquer e conversar tranquilamente sobre “alianças” e “pedras preciosas” quando tínhamos todas essas coisas legalizadas em nossos nomes, as pessoas em nossa volta sequer se preocupavam, passava tudo despercebido, mesmo que gritássemos.  
Mas, o que Frank tinha a ver com isso? Ele era responsável por um navio de carga que eu precisava para transportar meu negócio para Europa e Ásia. E, para falar a verdade, estava rolando certa crise entre os membros asiáticos, o que levava eu e meus colegas americanos a dar um jeito de cobrir a região e eu sabia que me ferraria se tentasse fazer esse tipo de coisa sozinho, minha mercadoria nunca havia saído da América antes, seria muita burrice não envolver alguém experiente neste ramo.  
-Acho que seria impossível te negar algo depois de tantas reuniões exaustivas... -Ele piscou para mim, fazendo-me rir e concordar. -Bom, eu não posso levar tudo, fica impossível passar pela fiscalização, mas acredito que um terço para começar é o suficiente. -Seus olhos desviaram dos meus, parecendo pensar em algo mais. -E será apenas Europa, você terá que dormir com outro pra conseguir a Ásia.  
-Nós dois sabemos que você fará Ásia mais cedo ou mais tarde. -Levantei da poltrona, ficando diante dele, vendo seu sorriso malicioso torna-se maior, ele encostou a cabeça no estofado, ficando mais relaxado na posição para que pudesse me olhar de baixo. -Eu não tenho interesse de dormir com mais ninguém no momento.  
-Eu aproveitaria essa noite para fazer o que mais gosta Gerard. -Sua expressão caiu para preocupação, franzi o cenho assim que ele suspirou audivelmente e desviou o olhar do meu, antes de voltar ao assunto. -Bom, e o resto? Eu sei que você está mandando algo para o Canadá.  
-Canadá continua nas mãos de Bert, só estou com um pequeno probleminha com ele, mas nada que não resolveremos nesta semana. -Passei a mão por meu cabelo, jogando os fios para trás, sentindo-me um tanto desgastado só de lembrar as dores de cabeça que Robert havia me proporcionado nas últimas semanas. -E Raymond Toro parece um tanto interessado, ele aceitou fazer uma reunião mais tarde.  
Frank retesou em seu lugar, totalmente em choque e pareceu até mesmo admirado por escutar o nome. E bom, não era de se surpreender, Ray era conhecido, dominava boa parte do Norte dos Estados Unidos e até tinha um pé na política, era o homem mais metódico que eu já havia tido o prazer de conhecer e agora eu estava prestes a trabalhar com ele.  
-Hoje? Aqui no Cassino? -Ele pareceu animado ao que confirmei com a cabeça. -Posso conhecê-lo? Eu juro que não falarei nada para te envergonhar. -Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando voltei confirmar com a cabeça. -Que sorte a minha, porra, obrigado Gerard.  
Era extremamente adorável quando ele sorria daquela forma, mas Frank estava estranho, ele simplesmente pareceu se lembrar de algo e perdeu o sorriso, desviando outra vez o olhar. De todas as vezes que estivemos juntos, ele não agiu dessa forma, na realidade era sempre muito encantador e nunca calava a boca, sempre perguntando mais e mais, totalmente interessado no que eu fazia.  
Eu tinha a impressão que Frank era o típico mauricinho que herdou tudo dos pais e agora não tinha ideia do que queria fazer com sua vida e precisava de um empurrãozinho para ver como era incrível o poder que o dinheiro te dava. Mas, ali estava ele agora, sentado diante de mim com a maior cara emburrada e braços cruzados, enquanto fitava o quadro na parede como se apreciasse aquela arte.  
Ajoelhei-me em sua frente, apoiando meus braços em seus joelhos, chamando sua atenção rapidamente. Recebi um olhar um pouco entristecido de sua parte. Levei uma de minhas mãos até seus braços, descruzando-os, tentando buscar uma de suas mãos e encaixá-la a minha, ao qual segurei e acariciei com o polegar.  
-O que houve, Frank? -Perguntei em quase um sussurro, tentando manter nossa conversa a mais íntima possível, queria que ele confiasse em mim. -Você está todo estranho hoje, pode me contar se tiver algo te incomodando ou sei lá. Podemos simplesmente conversar para você se distrair caso exista algum proble-  
Frank não deixou que eu terminasse minha frase quando juntou nossas bocas, sua mão livre indo para trás de minha cabeça segurando-me com certa dominância, sem permitir que eu me afastasse, mesmo que soubesse que eu nunca faria isso. Abri minha boca querendo aprofundar nosso beijo, quando o barulho de batidas na porta me fez quase parar. Mas nada deveria ser mais importante do que isso agora. Então avancei um pouco mais em Frank, erguendo-me em meus joelhos para ficar em uma altura mais propícia, levei minhas mãos até suas coxas, puxando seu corpo para quase a ponta do estofado. A porta voltou a bater e Frank separou nossos lábios, empurrando-me pelos ombros.  
-Deve ser importante, atenda. -Falou voltando a se ajeitar na poltrona. Revirei os olhos sussurrando um “É rápido”.  
Fui a passos acelerados até a porta, ajeitando ligeiramente o terno no corpo antes de abrir. Era apenas Bob, meu mais novo secretário e informante, ele ainda estava aprendendo minhas preferências e definitivamente eu explicaria pra ele mais tarde que enquanto Frank estivesse no Cassino, eu não deveria ser interrompido.  
-Desculpe Senhor Way. -Bob falou entrando com certa brusquidão quase me empurrando no processo, ele olhou para dentro com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas ao que notou a presença de Frank. -Não queria interrompê-lo, mas isso é extremamente importante. -Fiz um gesto com a mão pedindo para que falasse logo. -Robert está roubando sua mercadoria, você tinha razão.  
-O quê?! -Minha voz saiu algumas oitavas mais alto do que pretendia, mas o ódio que me alastrou fez com que meu rosto esquentasse e momentaneamente fechei meu punho com vontade de socar alguma coisa. -Bob, você tem certeza?  
-Sim Senhor, só chegou metade no Canadá, o resto foi desviado em Utah. -Bob olhou novamente para Frank e então falou rapidamente. -Envio alguém para encontrar seu paradeiro?  
-Óbvio, Bob, não acredito que você ainda não enviou alguém para matar esse filho da puta. -Levei ambas as mãos para o cabelo, jogando os fios para trás violentamente. -Porra! -Bufei exasperado, encostando-me na parede ao lado da porta, tentando manter a calma. Se houvesse chances, eu mesmo faria o trabalho sujo, mas nesse momento eu não pretendia me sujeitar a chamar algum tipo de atenção. -Eu quero a cabeça desse desgraçado na minha mesa, se eu souber que ele ficou vivo, é você quem nunca mais vai ver a luz do dia.  
Bob sabia que eu estava falando sério, notei que ele engoliu em seco antes de concordar e mais uma vez olhar diretamente para Frank. Eu não tinha cabeça para imaginar o porquê de Bob de repente estar tão interessado em vigiar meu convidado, a única coisa que eu pensava era onde caralhos eu havia errado? Eu não conseguia entender em que momento deixei aquele idiota do Robert me fazer de trouxa. Tudo era milimetricamente calculado, eu conferia cada centímetro e rastreava cada passo dado, e ele sabia muito bem que sua vida estava correndo perigo, ele não era membro da Aliança, mas nos devia alguns milhões por conta de seus falecidos pais.  
Era tão estranho que um erro em meu esquema havia ocorrido, depois de tanto tempo fazendo a mesma coisa. Meus homens trabalhavam sem descanso para que nada desse errado e agora simplesmente a maior parte do meu produto estava caindo em mãos podres, quem sabe até mesmo da polícia. A única certeza que eu tinha agora era que Robert era um homem morto, porque ninguém me rouba e sai ileso.  
-Gerard, isso não vai ser necessário. -A voz de Frank me fez acordar de meus pensamentos. Olhei para trás e o encontrei em pé ao lado da poltrona, suas mãos apertando-se nervosamente em frente ao corpo. -Você não pode tirar a vida dele assim.  
-Você está brincando, não é? -Havia sido Bob quem falara, o olhei extremamente surpreso. Ele nunca poderia falar com meus convidados, ele tinha que seguir isso à risca. -Desculpa senhor. Vou pedir para que encontrem Robert.  
Então Bob virou-se e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, tranquei a porta com mais força que pretendia e me voltei a Frank que me encarava aflito, esperando que eu concordasse com o que ele disse. Dei alguns passos em sua direção e respirei fundo antes de falar, afinal, eu sabia que ele não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa e eu deveria ser cuidadoso, confiava nele, mas havia coisas que eram realmente secretas.  
-Sim Frank, eu posso tirar a vida de Bert. E eu vou! -Minha voz sobressaiu no ambiente, fazendo com ele me olhasse com receio. Não queria amedrontar o homem ao qual eu estava levemente me apaixonando, mas... Eram meus negócios e nada disso sairia barato. -Estou sendo o mais transparente possível aqui com você, é assim que eu trato as pessoas que me traem.  
-Isso é uma ameaça? -Frank prendeu a respiração e deu um passo para trás. -Eu não gosto de ser ameaçado, Gerard. -Eu sorri tentando mostrar pra ele que estava tudo bem. Eu nunca pensaria em fazer algum mal a ele, era complicado se apaixonar por quem eu estava fazendo negociações, mas... Frank e seu rostinho angelical eram tão diferentes de qualquer outro. -Preciso que você me prometa que não importa o que aconteça, as coisas vão ficar bem... -Ele retesou nervosamente, desviando o olhar pela milésima vez naquela noite. Aproveitei para me aproximar, chegando perto dele o suficiente para segurar levemente seu queixo e levantar seu rosto, esperando que ele continuasse a falar me encarando. -Entre a gente.  
-Que papo é esse? -Franzi o cenho, um pouco impaciente. Ele parecia estar falando sério, como se houvesse algo a mais acontecendo... Frank estava a menos de um mês em contato comigo, havia me conquistado tão rapidamente que nunca parei pra rever meus conceitos de confiança quando se tratava dele, mas eu sentia que ele não estava tramando nada, eu tinha uma ótima intuição para esse tipo de coisa. A minha preocupação era que houvesse pessoas por trás, usando-o de forma indesejada. -Tem alguém te manipulando por aí?  
-Não, eu só... -Respondeu inquieto, sua voz vacilando e o sorriso voltando a aparecer levemente em seu rosto. -Você sabe, eu não entendo muito bem o que você faz, isso em deixa meio nervoso, desculpa. -Encolheu os ombros, demonstrando realmente seu sentimento de culpa e eu segurei o sorriso, ele era extremamente adorável. -Eu só tenho um pouco de medo, e realmente quero que no fim você entenda meu lado.  
-Seu lado? -Perguntei sem muito interesse, levando minhas mãos para sua cintura a espera que ele correspondesse, o que rapidamente fez ao levar às suas para meus ombros. -Como assim? -Curvei-me em direção ao seu pescoço, começando a beijar sua pele e sorri quando senti sua respiração vacilar. -Há lados nisso aqui?  
-Não... Eu só. -Suas mãos seguiram para meu peito, deslizando por meu terno até chegar a minha gravata e iniciar movimentos lentos para desfazer o nó. -Você mandou tirar a vida de um homem, isso te torna praticamente um assassino.  
-E você desaprova isso? -Me afastei de seu pescoço, a fim de olhá-lo novamente. Ele não respondeu, somente assentiu e beijou levemente meus lábios. -Vamos esquecer isso e esfriar a cabeça, okay? -Passei a costas do dedo indicador por sua bochecha, em uma carícia simples, fazendo-o fechar os olhos aceitando meu carinho e em seguida juntei nossos lábios, iniciando um beijo casto.  
Levei uma mão para sua nuca, mantendo-o firme, senti seu arrepiar quando subi meu toque até seu cabelo, onde agarrei em punho seus fios macios. Frank fez um som de satisfação contra mim e apertou-me contra si, movimentando-se para colar nossos corpos. Eu amava quando ele se entregava dessa forma, eu estava tão atraído por cada partezinha dele que chegava a ser ridículo. Nós nos conhecíamos há tão pouco tempo e eu simplesmente passava meus dias ansiando para arrumar alguma desculpa para chama-lo para uma nova reunião ou somente para tomar um drink no bar do cassino.  
Eu tinha planos para nós, queria que nas próximas semanas ele visitasse minha casa, estava sonhando em poder preparar um jantar e fazer disso algo mais sólido. Definitivamente estava apaixonado e esperava muito que aquilo fosse recíproco. Era ambicioso de minha parte pensar em um relacionamento quando eu sequer tinha tempo para pensar em mim, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para segurá-lo e bom, ele estava trabalhando muito bem me segurando também. Principalmente quando ondulava seu corpo contra o meu aprofundando nosso beijo e movimentava-se de forma quase bruta tentando levar-me cegamente em direção à mesa.  
Deslizei a mão por toda extensão de suas costas, parando apenas quando cheguei a sua nádega, onde apertei com força, fazendo-o rir entre nossas bocas e me apertar levemente em uma falsa repreensão.  
Comecei a intensificar mais nosso beijo, assim que ele apertou minha cintura e adentrou o meu terno, puxando rapidamente o paletó de meu corpo. Escutei a peça cair em algum lugar no chão, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta ele estava puxando minha camisa social de dentro da minha calça, bagunçando-me completamente. Eu amava como ele me tirava com destreza da forma sempre impecável que eu me trajava todos os dias. Senti seus dedos caminharem para minhas costas e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a tirar a arma que eu mantinha no cós de minha calça, não fiz nenhuma objeção, deixei com que ele me desarmasse, jogando o objeto de qualquer jeito em cima da poltrona. Eu poderia ser maluco por deixar com que ele fizesse isso tão facilmente, mas a verdade é que eu nunca deixava outra pessoa me conduzir até esse ponto, com Frank era tudo diferente. Ele podia até me algemar e eu sequer me importaria.  
Dessa vez começamos a caminhar em direção a mesa, onde eu já havia deixado sem muitos objetos em cima, nós sempre terminávamos transando ali e depois de quebrar algumas coisas certa vez, decidi que era melhor estar sempre preparado para receber Frank.  
Quando o quadril dele encostou-se à mesa, levei ambas as mãos para trás de suas coxas, erguendo-o para fazer com que se sentasse na superfície amadeirada. Ele espalmou as mãos atrás de seu corpo e afastou-se, desconectando nossas bocas. Seus olhos eram puro desejo e seus lábios já estavam inchados, me fazendo sorrir por saber que eu havia feito aquilo tudo com ele.  
Não tinha como me conter com aquele homem em minha frente, ele era extremamente lindo e o sorriso malicioso brincando em seu rosto me deixava cada vez mais excitado. Eu queria tirar suas roupas o mais rápido possível e contemplar das suas tatuagens que eu sabia que estavam escondidas por debaixo daquele terno. Ele percebeu meu olhar por seu corpo e sorriu sussurrando um “Vai em frente”, esperando que eu começasse a despi-lo. Não tardei em pegar em sua gravata, afrouxando-a até que seu pescoço estivesse livre da peça. Um pedaço da sua pele e de suas tatuagens começou a aparecer quando abri o botão de seu colarinho, inquietamente levei meus lábios até o local, beijando os desenhos que jaziam ali, enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam em abrir o restante de sua camisa e deslizar meus dedos por toda a extensão de seu tronco.  
Frank jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho quando desci meus lábios para seu peito, deslizando minha língua pelos desenhos que cobriam a extensão de sua pele. Desci para sua barriga, enquanto notei ele praticamente deitar ao sustentar o peso de seu corpo com os cotovelos na mesa, suguei a pequena saliência de sua cintura e corri minha mão até seu cinto, desafivelando e puxando-o de sua calça em um único movimento.  
Ele suspirou, parecendo perdido nas sensações quando apertei fortemente uma de suas coxas, quase próximo de sua virilha. Essa foi à deixa para que ele recostasse o corpo totalmente na mesa, deitando-se sob esta.  
Sorri vendo-o tão absorto enquanto eu me demorava a terminar de tirar suas peças, simplesmente porque eu queria absorver a imagem daquele homem de olhos fechados e boca ligeiramente aberta enquanto minhas mãos exploravam sua pele delicada.  
-Você vai mesmo ficar aí aparado? -A voz rouca de Frank me despertou, me fazendo rir anasalado antes de voltar a trabalhar em tirar sua calça. Era impossível conter o sorriso quando vi em sua boxer o quanto ele estava duro. Levei meus dedos até o elástico dessa última peça com a intenção de tirá-la, mas Frank ergueu seu corpo novamente, voltando a sustentar-se pelos cotovelos. -Antes tire suas roupas para mim.  
Seu sorriso travesso me fez revirar os olhos, não é como se eu soubesse ser sexy e simplesmente fosse fazer um incrível strip-tease inesquecível. Mas... Sua expressão divertida me dizia que era isso que ele queria, mesmo que eu fosse totalmente desengonçado, ele somente queria poder ver o quanto eu estava me entregando.  
-Eu prefiro quando você faz isso por mim, mas tudo bem... -Falei, mas já me movimentando para desabotoar os dois últimos botões da minha camisa que ele não havia aberto. -Perdoa minha falta de tato, nunca aprendi ser devidamente sensual, infelizmente não tenho essa coisa natural que você esbanja. -Frank gargalhou e fez um movimento com a cabeça para que eu continuasse. Tirei a camisa de meu corpo e a joguei no chão. Sorri com a forma que ele mordeu o lábio inferior e me observou com desejo, ansiando para que eu terminasse de tirar toda a roupa. -Droga, você é o homem mais bonito que já vi, eu seria burro se não me apaixonasse.  
Minha frase causou algum efeito em Frank, notei seus olhos de repente perderem o brilho e sua boca abrir-se em certo espanto. Era tão óbvio... Eu estragaria tudo, nunca soube lidar com meus sentimentos e quando finalmente acho que algo concreto está rolando, minha boca grande faria com que eu o perdesse.  
-Gerard... -Sua voz se tornou melancólica, quase como se estivesse se desculpando pelas palavras que nem tinham saído dele. Mas ele não tinha culpa, eu que era um idiota por me apaixonar tão rapidamente. Eu não me importava se ele não estivesse tão em sintonia assim, eu podia lidar com sexo casual por enquanto. Afinal, ainda era difícil misturar negócios e amor, mas eu precisava tê-lo um pouco para mim.  
-Esquece o que eu disse. -Pedi enquanto me movimentava rapidamente até onde ele estava apoiando minhas mãos em suas coxas e apertando-as em um pedido mudo para que continuássemos de onde paramos. Seus olhos agora estavam cheios de culpa, mas eu não queria que isso ocorresse, havia sido tolo de minha parte expressar isso tão cedo. Subi na mesa, ficando acima de seu corpo e beijei sua testa antes de encostar nossas bocas lentamente e murmurar rente a ele. -Vamos apenas deixar as coisas como estão. -Não obtive nenhuma resposta, nenhum gesto e ele muito menos me olhou nos olhos. Eu não saberia lidar com uma resposta negativa dele, então deixei que o seu silêncio se transformasse em um beijo e esse beijo transfigura-se em nossos corpos nus colidindo-se.  
Frank agarrou suas pernas em volta de minha cintura e levou a boca até minha orelha onde sussurrou um pedido de desculpas, agarrando meu cabelo por trás e intercalando um beijo enquanto falava.  
-Vamos logo com isso, antes que Bob apareça com a cabeça de Bert aqui e nos atrapalhe mais uma vez. -Sua voz agora um tanto fraca enquanto puxava meu corpo para mais próximo do seu.  
Voltei a juntar nossos lábios com destreza, sugando o seu inferior fortemente, Frank mexia-se embaixo de mim, tentando ter mais contato entre nossos membros despertos. Quase ri de seu desespero, mas eu simplesmente iria dar a ele o que queria. Ergui meu corpo para que eu pudesse segurar suas pernas e assim me encaixar melhor, levei minha mão até meu próprio membro ereto e guiei para sua entrada, penetrando-o lentamente enquanto via sua expressão mudando conforme eu entrava mais.  
Frank arranhou minhas costas com certa força ao que fez uma careta de dor, iniciei beijos por todo seu rosto, tentando distraí-lo, mas me preocupei quando avistei uma lágrima escorrer de por sua bochecha. Parei onde estava e tentei sair, eu não queria machucá-lo, mas ele me impediu de me mover para longe quando voltou a apertar as pernas em volta de minha cintura. Fiquei apreensivo até ele sussurrar que estava bem e que eu deveria continuar. Aquilo era novo, nunca havia visto ele tão melancólico. Era estranho como ele estava agindo desde cedo e juntando as peças, comecei a achar que ele pretendia encerrar o que iniciamos dias atrás sob essa mesma mesa. Apesar de essa ideia me consumir negativamente, tentei manter meus pensamentos no que estava ocorrendo naquele momento e comecei a entrar cada vez mais, até estar completamente nele. Seu semblante tornou-se diferente, como se estivesse aliviado, eu não entendia o que estava ocorrendo com Frank, mas eu o obedecia, mesmo que aquele sentimento estranho tivesse começado a me consumir, fiz tudo o que ele me pediu e segui cada um de seus movimentos.  
Iniciei lentamente, escutando os ofegos fracos do homem abaixo de mim, observando seus olhos fechados e boca entreaberta demonstrando o prazer que sentia, fiquei aliviado e mais seguro, dessa vez voltando aos seus lábios com mais tranquilidade e deixei com que o meu prazer também aflorasse.  
Comecei a aumentar as estocadas e Frank ergueu mais suas pernas, dando-me mais liberdade para os movimentos, porém ele me apertava algumas vezes em um pedido mudo para que eu fosse mais fundo. Mais uma vez notei o quanto ele estava agindo diferente enquanto me arranhava, apertava, mordia e puxava meus cabelos, completamente desesperado por aquilo. Frank nunca havia sido dessa forma antes, mesmo que não tivemos muitas vezes juntos, eu já havia reparado em cada coisa que ele fazia e gostava, e agir desse jeito eufórico não era nem um pouco comum.  
Era totalmente estranho o quanto ele estava mudando drasticamente de um segundo para outro, portando-se extremamente bruto e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso, como se tentasse sentir todas as sensações de uma única vez.  
Apesar de minha mente estar inundada com preocupação, não permiti que isso estragasse o que acontecia entre nós. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao nosso ápice. Extremamente exausto me retirei de dentro dele e deitei ao seu lado na mesa, olhando-o tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça de Frank que permanecia deitado de barriga para cima e olhando para o teto estranhamente aéreo.  
Sua respiração ainda era acelerada e entrecortada, o rosto em um tom avermelhado, os olhos amendoados com aquele brilho que eu amava fitar, a pele soada com aquelas belas tatuagens... Frank era tão bonito, me fazia perder o fôlego facilmente.  
-Eu acho que gosto de você. -Minha voz saiu falhada e eu quis me jogar no chão por ter dito aquilo em voz alta. Era como se meu corpo estivesse me traindo e as palavras tivessem sido despejadas sem meu consentimento. Aquilo estava errado em muitos níveis, mas... Não era mentira, eu estava tão apaixonado que sequer estava mais me contendo. Eu ainda iria perdê-lo por ser tão linguarudo.  
Frank virou o rosto em minha direção, com os olhos levemente arregalados e bochechas coradas. Ele engoliu a seco e franziu o cenho. Um sorriso nervoso se formou em seu rosto, como se tentasse digerir o que eu havia acabado de proferir. Vi sua mente trabalhando em uma resposta cuidadosa, mas sua expressão dizia que não tinha tido muito sucesso no que pretendia.  
-Não Gerard. -De repente sua voz saiu fraca e rouca. -Você não pode gostar de mim, isso é... -Fez uma pausa demorada antes de completar em um sussurro quase mudo e entristecido. -Errado.  
-Eu não entendo porque isso seria errado. -Falei sentando-me e o observando de cima. -Eu posso entender se você não se sentir assim também, sei que é pouco tempo e faz todo sentido você nã-  
-Gerard. Eu só... -Ele me interrompeu e deixou a frase no ar antes de fechar os olhos e franzir o cenho mais uma vez. Pensei que ele tinha ficado bravo e eu estava pronto para pedir desculpas, mas então voltou a me encarar, seus olhos estavam lacrimejados e sua aparência era totalmente triste. Aquilo me assustou um pouco, não conseguia compreender nada do que estava rolando naquela noite. Eu poderia lidar com um fora, mas com Frank triste bem diante de mim? Aquilo era muito mais difícil. -Isso não pode acontecer, de forma alguma.  
Dito isto, ele se levantou da mesa sem aviso prévio. Simplesmente começou a andar pela sala, buscando por suas roupas e começando a se vestir. Levantei-me rapidamente também, tentando digerir o que ele tinha acabado de falar, peguei minha boxer em silencio e a vesti. Parei onde estava e o observei passando a calça por suas pernas evitando olhar para mim. Eu não entendia, simplesmente não fazia sentido a forma que estava agindo. Aquilo ia acabar me consumindo, então fiquei diante dele ao que ele terminava de abotoar a calça.  
-Frank, por favor, qual é o problema? -Minha voz era vacilante, quase uma súplica para que ele conversasse comigo. -É por conta do que eu faço? Você não precisa ter medo, as coisas sempre dão certo, é tudo extremamente calculado para não acontecer erros. -Consegui receber a atenção dele e por sua expressão percebi que não era sobre isso. -É sobre eu ter mandado matar Bert? Aquilo não foi uma ameaça, eu juro. Eu nunca te machucaria. -Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto, parecendo irritado, mas eu precisava de respostas. Talvez nada disso tivesse a ver com negócios, talvez fosse algo um pouco mais pessoal. -Então... Você já tem um namorado, não é?  
-Não, eu não estou namorando. -Falou seriamente e voltou a me olhar após pegar sua camisa do chão. -Não tem nada a ver com seu trabalho também ou assassinato... Quer dizer... É, até que... Não, é diferente. Argh, porra! -Gaguejou, atrapalhando-se nas palavras e grunhindo. Passou a mão pelo cabelo exasperado, e bufou como se tentasse buscar alguma calma dentro de si. -Você logo saberá meus motivos e eu estou um pouco desesperado por isso. Queria poder te falar tudo o que está acontecendo, mas não seria o ideal agora, somente estou me sentindo culpado e... Desculpa Gerard, eu só queria ter te conhecido de outro modo, tudo seria mais fácil.  
Não conseguia desvendar sobre o que Frank estava falando, mas eu sabia que ele não abriria a boca outra vez para tentar explicar, parecia algo muito mais pessoal e profundo do que nossa intimidade me permitia saber. Então me dei por vencido e me aproximei cautelosamente, ele permitiu que eu o envolvesse em um abraço e suspirei pesadamente em seus cabelos sussurrando que ficaria tudo bem e que eu poderia esperar. Isso pareceu fazer o Frank ficar um tanto quieto quando o soltei e permiti que terminássemos de nos vestir.  
Notei que ele parou para me observar por certo tempo enquanto eu terminava de ajeitar minha gravata. O fitei ternamente e sorri em sua direção, sem receber seu sorriso em troca.  
-Só me responde se você está bem, prometo que não vou mais te perturbar com isso. -Falei voltando-me em sua direção, Frank assentiu sorrindo minimamente, mas ainda parecendo conturbado. -Tem certeza?  
-Tenho, não se preocupe com isso. Vamos encontrar Ray e tomar uma boa taça de vinho, acho que preciso de um pouco de álcool. -Respondeu dando-me um selinho carinhoso nos lábios. -Você esqueceu sua arma. -Disse ao se afastar e apontou para a poltrona onde o objeto estava.  
O agradeci por me lembrar e fui até a poltrona pegando-a e guardando outra vez no cós da parte de trás da minha calça e a cobri com meu paletó.  
-Está pronto? -Perguntei e ele assentiu. Ergui minha mão em sua direção, em dúvida se ainda iria permitir que eu andasse com as mãos atadas a dele, mas apesar de ter retesado ao ver meu gesto, ele a segurou firmemente, fazendo-me sorrir aliviado. -Vamos, daqui a pouco Raymond chegará.  
Pegamos o elevador para descermos até o quarto andar, onde ficava a área VIP do cassino. Era aconchegante e bem menor que outros salões de jogos, havia um pianista tocando uma música ambiente e três grandes mesas de jogos, o bar ficava bem próximo à porta de entrada então não me demorei a pedir um vinho para nós dois. Ali perto havia mesas com cadeiras acolchoadas, onde eu sabia que seria o melhor local para conversar com Raymond, e também havia uma varanda.  
Tinha pouquíssimas pessoas na área VIP naquela noite, somente um grupo em uma das mesas de apostas, um casal nas cadeiras acolchoadas admirando o pianista e alguns senhores fumando na varanda. Era extremamente calmo e seguro estarmos naquele ambiente.  
Nós dois fomos para uma das mesas quando já tínhamos nossas taças de vinho em mãos, não demorou nem cinco minutos para Raymond chegar. Sua presença logo foi notada por mim ao que seus cabelos grandes sempre armados naquele jeito engraçado para um homem tão cheio da grana adentrou o local.  
Ele se aproximou com um grande sorriso carismático e prontamente nos cumprimentou e se apresentou para Frank, parecendo muito animado por conhecê-lo mesmo que não fizesse ideia de quem o homem ao meu lado era. Após alguns minutos de conversa jogada fora, finalmente chegamos ao assunto que mais nos interessava naquele momento.  
-Ouvi falar que você está com problemas de locomoção de seus produtos, Gerard. -Raymond começou falando alguns tons mais baixo para que ninguém o escutasse. -Espero que possamos fechar algo hoje.  
-Está cada vez mais difícil exportar com essa maldita fiscalização rígida, parece que existem mais cães farejadores do que policiais por aí. -Bebi um gole de meu vinho, demonstrando meu descontentamento com aquilo. Mas o que me chamou atenção naquele momento foi a forma que Frank ficou inquieto, parecendo nervoso com o assunto. -Por isso te chamei aqui, Ray. Posso te chamar assim?  
-Claro Gerard, tantos anos e nunca pudemos ter o prazer de manter uma conversa mais amigavelmente íntima, não é? -Ri de sua constatação, porque era verdade. Apesar de nos conhecermos a certo tempo, sempre nos encontrávamos em reuniões gigantes, com mais de dez homens falando sem parar sobre trabalho, às vezes esquecíamos que também podíamos ser um pouco mais do que somente membros da Aliança. -Vamos para varanda, eu preciso fumar e meus cachos precisam de um pouco de vento também.  
Nós três rimos, levantando-nos e seguindo para o local aberto. Percebi Frank ficando um pouco para trás, mas continuei seguindo Ray, eu entendia que aquela conversa não era a mais agradável para Frank e ele sequer podia opinar considerando que eu e Ray tínhamos certo cargo de importância e qualquer intromissão podia acabar sendo considerado um erro incompreensível. Logo nos postamos no canto mais afastado para que ninguém pudesse nos escutar, eu e Frank paramos lado a lado, ficando de frente para Ray que logo acendeu seu cigarro.  
-Vou ser sincero com você, Gerard. Não tenho muito que oferecer, pelo menos não da forma que você está acostumado, faz algum tempo que não lido com transporte terrestre. -Ele me encarava firmemente e eu sabia que estava apenas tentando me explicar o que estava em jogo para nós ali. -Eu tenho como te inserir em um esquema de avião, é um tanto arriscado, mas já está tudo bem estruturado e nunca descobriram sobre meus armamentos, suas drogas estarão bem seguras também. -Ele encolheu os ombros e pareceu pensativo. -Mas, como você bem colocou, os cães estão em todo lugar, então é extremamente arriscado, mas sei que você é cuidadoso e não trairá minha confiança, não é?  
E ali estava, sempre haveria uma ameaça. Era sobre aquilo, nós funcionávamos assim e nada mudaria isso, eram negócios perigosos e era mais que necessário protegermos o que nos mantinha no poder.  
-Me parece uma oferta mais que tentadora, Ray. -Falei realmente considerando a proposta. Mas, naquele momento não era sobre isso que estava pensando, e sim na movimentação ao meu lado, Frank estava incomodado, talvez ele estivesse assustado com a ameaça de Ray, da mesma forma que ficou enquanto falávamos sobre Bert. -Eu já tenho um sistema de despistar os cães, isso não será nenhum problema. -Por minha visão periférica percebi Frank olhando pra trás por cima do ombro, e mudando o peso de seu corpo pra outra perna. -Qual o percurso que o avião fará? -Perguntei, mas sem escutar a resposta tagarelante de Ray já que senti a mão de Frank indo de repente diretamente para minha bunda.  
O que ele estava fazendo? Estávamos em público e falando de negócios com Raymond Toro!  
Olhei para ele nervosamente, mas ele estava completamente impassível enquanto fingia prestar atenção na fala de Ray. Sua mão apalpou duas vezes minha nádega e em seguida subiu lentamente, parando no final de minhas costas, fazendo-me arrepiar. Um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seus lábios e eu tentei ao máximo me concentrar no que Ray dizia animadamente, provavelmente se gabando de algum trajeto que fazia sempre. Mas era impossível, os dedinhos habilidosos de Frank estavam ali, torturando-me em um deslizar íntimo, ele queria me enlouquecer.  
-Gerard? -A voz de Bob preencheu meus ouvidos e eu pulei em meu lugar, levando um susto. Definitivamente não esperava que ele fosse interromper uma reunião com outro membro da Aliança, era incrível o quão abusado ele estava se tornando.  
Virei-me um tanto constrangido, principalmente pela mão de Frank ter sumido de minhas costas e um vazio absurdo ter se alastrado no local. Bob estava me encarando de forma obscura e em seguida observou Ray dos pés à cabeça, mas assim que seu olhar cheio de arrogância foi parar em Frank, tive vontade de atirar em sua cabeça ali mesmo. Eu entenderia se Bob surtasse e de repente quisesse me matar, afinal meu antigo secretário havia entrado em crise. Mas, eu nunca suportaria que alguém encarasse Frank daquela forma, ainda mais por eu ter a certeza que seu corpo estremecendo era por ter ficado assustado.  
Bob de repente puxou a arma de sua cintura e apontou em minha direção. Claro, totalmente previsível.  
-Mas que porra é essa, Bob? -Falei com a voz mais calma que pude esbravejar, dei um passo para o lado ficando na frente de Frank, ele era obviamente o único desarmado na situação e ele não poderia sair correndo junto com todas as outras pessoas que estavam na varanda e notaram o que estava acontecendo ali, deixando nós quatro a sós.  
Eu não estava nem um pouco surpreso com aquele ato de Bob, ele era novo no negócio e já havia visto muito no pouco tempo em que me acompanhou, mas ele sequer estava nervoso ou tremendo, somente parecia bravo e eu soube que ele estava tão bem treinado que não vacilaria sequer um segundo.  
Olhei para Ray de soslaio, este parecendo tão despreocupado quanto eu, sequer tinha tirado o cigarro da boca quando lentamente pegou sua própria arma e apontou para Bob. Claro, ele era Raymond Toro, nunca resolveria coisas com conversas furadas e eu até que estava surpreso dele não ter feito nenhum disparo. E no momento eu estava agradecendo-o mentalmente por isso, afinal ainda havia Frank no local e a última coisa que eu queria era vê-lo machucado.  
-Você precisa tratar da sanidade dos seus secretários, Gerard. -Ray falou calmamente com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, dando um passo para frente e fazendo Bob mirar totalmente contra ele. -Calma aí garotão, nós dois sabemos que será pior se você ousar atirar contra mim ou Gerard.  
Enquanto Bob se distraía com Ray, levei minha mão até onde minha arma sempre ficava, mas meu corpo gelou ao que não a senti no local, minha arma simplesmente não estava lá. De repente o ar pareceu ficar um tanto escasso ao que a possiblidade de Frank estar com minha arma em mãos passou por minha cabeça. Virei-me lentamente de forma cautelosa, e lá estava ele.  
Frank Iero, o homem que eu havia abertamente me declarado minutos atrás, estava apontando uma arma em minha direção, com suas mãos vacilantes e queixo trêmulo enquanto mordia o lábio com certa força, tentando evitar que seu olhar marejado de lágrimas vencesse e ele desabasse ali mesmo.  
Arregalei meus olhos e levantei minhas mãos em rendição, desacreditado que o dono daquele rosto angelical estava ali, me ameaçando de forma tão bruta e covarde. Escutei a voz de Ray proferir alguma coisa com meu nome, que eu sequer prestei atenção, eu não me importava nem um pouco com o que ele tinha para me dizer agora, eu só queria ver toda a dor que Frank carregava enquanto crispava os lábios e deixava uma lágrima nervosa cair, enquanto deixava a voz rouca e hesitante soar alta.  
-Desculpa, Gerard, eu... -Ele respirou profundamente, tentando encontrar um pouco de firmeza enquanto permanecia com as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas avermelhadas e soou da forma mais melancólica que eu algum dia havia visto. -Agora você entende, não é?  
Era doloroso vê-lo quebrado daquela forma, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, tamanha a dor que eu senti me alastrar tão deploravelmente, por um segundo desejei que Frank apertasse o gatilho e acabasse com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Bob gritou algo em direção à Ray, solicitando de forma impiedosa que ele se ajoelhasse e colocasse as mãos para trás. Eu demorei a processar que Bob e Frank eram policiais e que eu estava sendo preso, que aquele era meu fim e o filho da puta do homem ao qual eu tinha me apaixonado tinha provas o suficiente para me deixar em uma perpetua.  
Frank... Aqueles olhos haviam me enganado tão bem, o quanto ele havia mentido para mim? Eu sequer deveria saber seu nome verdadeiro ou qualquer coisa real sobre ele, eu havia amado um personagem que em momento algum desistiu. Tudo não se passava de uma investigação, tudo era uma grande emboscada, por semanas fui iludido, vivendo de uma trapaça.  
Mas... Ainda sim, aquele era Frank, eu podia ver o quanto ele estava sofrendo por precisar fazer isso enquanto seu maxilar tremia e sua respiração era difícil. Vi em seus olhos todo o medo em que carregava quando rapidamente olhou para Bob, ele realmente estava com medo. E então percebi que a sua investigação esteve em risco o tempo inteiro, desde quando havíamos nos beijado pela primeira vez. Frank estava encrencado por minha causa e mesmo que eu ainda estivesse sendo a maldita vítima nisso, eu sequer pensei em mim, queria que ele estivesse seguro.  
Mas nada estaria ao meu alcance, não comigo preso e não com ele estando do maldito lado da lei. Quis gritar de ódio por toda a impotência que eu havia adquirido ali naquela varanda. Mas eu apenas fechei meus olhos momentaneamente e deixei que minha voz agonizante saísse por meus lábios secos.  
-Então você me enganou. -Falei o óbvio em voz alta, tentando acreditar no que estava acontecendo. -Eu confiei em você, Frank. Eu realmente confiei e em nenhum momento menti. -Dei um passo em sua direção, mas parei quando Frank mirou a arma em minha cabeça. Meu peito comprimiu, minha voz começou a falhar miseravelmente quando finalmente as lágrimas decidiram correr por meu rosto. -Eu pensei que nós...  
-Não! Para com isso, você sabe que nunca existiu essa história de nós. -Tentou usar um tom firme, agora contendo todas as lágrimas, enquanto piscava lentamente com seus cílios molhados e olhar exausto. -Eu te disse que gostaria de ter te conhecido em outras circunstancias, mas temos que encarara a realidade. -Ele rapidamente passou a manga de seu blazer pelas bochechas, tentando limpar os rastros de lágrimas que já haviam parado de rolar por seu rosto. -Eu sou agente do FBI, me infiltrei aqui em seus negócios para colher informações e concluir uma investigação já muito antiga que estava arquivada. Caso queira saber, Robert não te roubou, ele está sendo preso nesse exato momento e sua mercadoria já foi apreendida. -Frank abaixou a arma lentamente, até que esta não estava mais mirando em minha direção. -O FBI te agradece imensamente por ter facilitado para que encontrássemos Raymond, foi realmente muita sorte nossa. -Falou rapidamente como se estivesse aliviado por isso ter acontecido, suas palavras quase se enrolando e me fazendo entende-lo minimamente. –Agora, por favor, coloque suas mãos para trás e vire-se, eu não quero te machucar. -Ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos rapidamente, apenas para respirar fundo e admitir em voz baixa. -Eu não aguentaria te ver machucado.  
Eu não sabia o que pensar, como agir ou se eu deveria dizer algo. Fiquei estático, fitando-o descreditado seus olhos castanhos esverdeados preocupados, a boca crispada naquela angustia mais que evidente e o cabelo bagunçando-se pelo vento forte. Eu sorri tristemente ao ver seu pescoço levemente marcado próximo ao maxilar, onde eu havia beijado tão avidamente minutos atrás, os atos desesperados dele fazendo todo o sentido agora.  
Aquela era a nossa última vez e ele sabia disso.  
Naquele momento, eu estava quebrado, não havia nada a ser feito. Eu gostava de Frank mais do que imaginava, olhá-lo ali, pisoteando cada pedaço de meu coração era angustiante. A dor daquela traição nunca passaria, eu tinha certeza. Aquilo ia me perseguir pelo resto de minha vida. Enquanto eu estivesse encarcerado em uma prisão de merda, Frank estaria livre vivendo tudo o que eu idealizei para nós com outra pessoa e aquilo me deixava morto por dentro.  
Soltei o ar que nem havia percebido que estava segurando a um bom tempo, e me permiti dar uma última olhada em seus orbes brilhantes antes de me virar de costas para ele. Observei Bob entregar uma algema a Frank, dando a ele o olhar mais cruel que eu havia visto em minha vida. Merda, eu queria tanto matar Bob por ser um idiota com ele. Rapidamente senti Frank prender meus pulsos com o objeto gélido e apertado. E os minutos seguintes foram totalmente estranhos, ele não disse nada, apenas me empurrou levemente para que eu começasse a andar e me guiou com suas mãos firmes nas minhas, o agradeci mentalmente por isso, queria ao máximo aproveitar o último momento podendo tocá-lo.  
Seguimos Bob e Ray até a entrada do prédio, sendo observados por meus hóspedes curiosos filmando e tirando foto sem parar, abaixei a cabeça envergonhado, mesmo que eu soubesse que não havia como me esconder disso agora. Pensei rapidamente em meu Cassino fechando ou sendo leiloado para algum babaca administrar de forma horrenda e senti meu estômago revirar, minha maior conquista estava indo para o ralo e eu não podia fazer nada.  
Notei alguns policiais fortemente armados tentando conter a pequena aglomeração que se iniciava do lado de fora e alguns carros do FBI parados, esperando por nós, Ray foi guiado para um dos carros e Frank me levou para o lado oposto, para me colocar no carro mais longe de qualquer pessoa e câmera. Ele abriu a porta para mim, me mandando ter cuidado com a cabeça ao entrar no carro.  
Ao que já estava sentado, pensei que ele simplesmente fecharia a porta e deixaria que me lavassem para a pior coisa que um dia eu poderia pensar em viver. Mas ele encostou-se ao vão da porta, colocando seu braço na parte de cima quase no teto e encostou sua testa ali, suspirando tristemente ao que me fitou, notei seu rosto levemente molhado, provavelmente tinha deixado algumas lágrimas derramarem no caminho até ali.  
Por um momento pensei que ele apenas ficaria calado, mas eu sabia que ele tinha algo a me dizer. E droga, eu estava tão bravo com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo queria voltar a falar o quanto eu estava apaixonado e que toda aquela merda havia arruinado tudo. Mas o nó em minha garganta me impediu de dizer qualquer coisa, porém foi ele quem sorriu levemente e se aproximou de meu ouvido. Podendo sussurrar o mais baixo possível, para que os polícias próximos não pudessem escutar.  
-Me desculpa por ter sido uma peça tão fundamental para destruir seu reino. -Mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo em uma luta interna contra sua própria mente, calculando estrategicamente quais palavras eram as corretas. -Você é um homem poderoso, eu te investiguei o suficiente para saber que você é bom em esconder provas e digamos que eu não me esforcei tanto assim para encontrar todas elas. -Sua risada mínima ecoou próximo demais e eu enrijeci em meu lugar ao perceber do que ele estava falando... Frank havia escondido as provas de meus crimes? -Seu advogado não vai ter tanta dificuldade, mas creio que tudo o que você conquistou até hoje será retirado de sua posse, sinto muito. -Suspirou pesadamente antes de finalizar. -Acho que nos veremos em breve. -Frank se afastou minimamente, sorrindo próximo demais, fazendo-me sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto. -Sabe Gerard, eu acho que também gosto de você.


End file.
